Jaula de Acero
by Bunny Kou
Summary: La oscuridad le aterraba y debía luchar contra ella cada día de su vida. La negrura dentro de su traje alcanzaba para sofocarlo, pero no soportaba sentirse desprotegido fuera de él. Eso pensó, hasta que un ataque lo dejó atrapado en aquella jaula de acero, al acecho de sus peores pesadillas. / ONE-SHOT / Stony implícito.


**J** ** _aula de acero_**

* * *

Esto lo escribí hace rato, pero recién se me da por subirlo. Espero que les guste esta pequeña incursión en la mente de Tony Stark. Agradeceré sus comentarios. ¡Saludos!

* * *

Anthony Stark luchaba contra la oscuridad cada día de su vida; lo hacía cuando se enfrentaba a las tinieblas que nublaban el buen juicio del enemigo de turno, e incluso en las noches de desvelo, cuando era su corazón el que era apretado bajo ese frío manto de negrura infinita. Había, aún así, peores demonios con los que la lucha exigía más de lo que él podía dar, y el terror se agazapaba en cada suspiro sobrio o en la soledad de una cama vacía. Si a Tony le asustaba la oscuridad de la que se rodeaba dentro del traje, más lo aterraba estar desprotegido fuera de él, cual bebé al que expulsan del vientre. No soportaba el silencio, recordándole éste a la soledad en la que había crecido, o las miles de veces en las que, esperanzado de suscitar aunque sea la más mínima emoción en su padre, se escondió en los rincones más apretados y perdidos de la mansión a la que nunca pudo llamar hogar. Lo hubiera dado todo por tan siquiera una sola reprimenda o un ceño fruncido que hiciera la ilusión de un gesto preocupado en el rostro de su padre.

Cuando la desesperación eliminaba todo rastro de cordura de aquel pequeño cerebro en desarrollo, eran otros brazos los que anhelaba, teniendo la infantil esperanza de que el Capitán América, su héroe, viniera a rescatarlo, reprimiendo a su padre por no prestarle atención. Una parte de Anthony quería odiar a ese hombre desconocido que alejaba a su progenitor de él, mas otra no podía dejar de maravillarse ante la estela de aventuras y victorias que había dejado a su paso antes de desaparecer. Padre e hijo habían caído rendidos ante este ser que parecía ir más allá de lo mortal de un ser humano. Y día a día, cuando las rodillas no le daban más y el frío le calaba tan hondo en los huesos que los sentía doler, Tony le rogaba cual imagen santa, esperando que pudiera oírlo desde donde quisiera que estuviera y viniera a rescatarlo, devolviéndole a su padre y restableciendo el equilibro de su vida. Pero todo era en vano. Silencio y oscuridad era todo lo que recibía, y una asquerosa cucharada de desesperanza, que como un remedio hediondo y ranciamente caduco, fue forjando al hombre en el que se convirtió y llenando sus cajones de pesadillas.

Por eso odiaba con pasión el silencio. Prefería el ruido de la música explotando en sus tímpanos; luces brillantes hasta la ceguera; la risa opaca de la gente; besos ácidos de bocas sin nombre. Pero la soledad nunca se iba, como un pozo que nunca podría ser llenado, pero que rebalsaba salado hasta chocar contra una impenetrable muralla de tinieblas en cuanto flaqueaba su máscara. Y allí se encontraba ahora, a merced de ella, encarcelado en la única cosa que se suponía debía protegerlo de sus enemigos y de sus pesadillas.

Pensar así no lo llevaría a ninguna parte, y Tony lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo en la situación en la que estaba, atrapado en la fría y literal oscuridad de su traje. El golpe que recibió de aquel misil fue más directo de lo que hubiera querido, dañando los sistemas, en consecuencia, hasta volverlos inservibles. Tony no tenía tiempo de razonarlo, pero debía darse por agradecido de poder contarse todavía entre los vivos.

Trató de moverse, pero ninguna parte del traje respondía a sus intentos como si miles de manos compuestas del material del que nacen las pesadillas lo apresaran por todos sus flancos, mostrándole lo indefenso que estaba ante ellas y lo débil que era sin su armadura.

«No pienses en eso, Tony —se repetía—, es tu traje, sólo está un poco dañado. Definitivamente no es un ataúd de met-, ¡…mierda!»

Lo sentía vibrando sobre el vello erizado de sus antebrazos; una sensación añeja pero difícilmente olvidada. El pecho comenzaba a subir y bajar, irregularmente, como una cama elástica bajo el peso de un hiperactivo niño. Hacía mucho desde que le había dado uno de esos ataques de pánico, y sinceramente, aquél no era el mejor momento para tener uno. Como siempre que ocurrían, y no importaba lo mucho que lo racionalizara, el miedo le ganaba la pulseada.

Trató de pensar en lo que dirían sus compañeros si lo vieran así, y se pudo imaginar la sorna de Natasha, o los gruñidos de Hulk. Y entre tanta oscuridad, un pequeño rayo de luz, del color de los ojos del Capitán América. Anthony se enfocó en ellos y en todas las sensaciones que le habían generado desde la primera vez que los vio. Primero fue la rabia acumulada durante tantos años la que había aparecido, mordiendo en sus palabras marcadas de un cinismo hiriente y que aunque juguetonas, escondían todo ese dolor guardado, como si una puerta se hubiera abierto, trayendo a la memoria recuerdos dolorosos y nunca demasiado olvidados. Y luego de tanto recelo, como un animal herido que comprende que la mano que se acerca sólo trata de ayudarlo, Tony recordó ese viejo sentimiento de calma y abrigo que le generaba aquel mítico héroe de su infancia, al que ahora le confiaba, incluso con los ojos cerrados, su vida.

«Exactamente, Tony, tienes que mantenerte calmado —masculló entre dientes, como intentando hacerse creer que era otra voz la que lo alentaba—. Vas a estar… bien… No estás… solo…»

El eco metálico lo contradijo, burlón, poniendo en evidencia esa mentira tan agria y recordándole algo que conocía muy bien, desde que era pequeño. No importaba cuanta gente hubiera alrededor, al final de cuentas, estaba solo en su soledad, solo con una compañera que podía definir y caracterizar cual persona. La soledad era oscura, como el traje que vistió en el funeral de su madre. Fría, como el mármol que mancillaba sus rodillas después de horas jugando a las escondidas consigo mismo. Olía a perfumes efímeros que no duraban más de unas horas en su almohada, y era amarga, como una cortada en el labio luego de tanto morderlo.

Soledad era escuchar el latido de tu propio corazón —pues nada más había— y desear que se detuviera.

La oscuridad cobraba proporciones bastante reales para Tony, entregándose a ella, al sentirla apretar con sus crueles manos su garganta, asfixiándolo, y pateando sus entrañas hasta el punto de imaginarse la bilis haciendo el camino inverso directo hacia su boca. El traje seguía tan inerte como hasta hace segundos y cada músculo de su cuerpo ardía dolorosamente de tanta fuerza que estaba haciendo, al punto de que las lágrimas —o acaso el sudor— comenzaban a empaparle los costados de su rostro, buscando la desesperación la manera de escapar de su cuerpo.

Sordo y ciego, absorbido en aquella oscuridad, ni siquiera se percató del bullicio que se formaba a su alrededor, detrás de la helada coraza de su armadura. Cuando la luz cegó su rostro, por un momento pensó que había muerto; que al fin Dios —aunque no creyera realmente en él— había escuchado sus súplicas. Casi imitando el instinto de los recién nacidos, Tony tomó una gran bocanada de aire, sintiéndose más que afortunado de volver del mundo de las tinieblas.

La voz de Natasha llegaba lejana pero entendible a sus oídos, aún tras los rugidos de Hulk, preguntándole si estaba bien. Incluso podía notar la sutil preocupación escondida en su tono, y era decir mucho tratándose de ella, experta en ocultar sus emociones y con esa tendencia a hacerse la dura con él. A Anthony Stark le hubiera encantado molestarla con esa marca registrada tan suya, con esas famosas frases que sacaban de quicio a medio mundo, pero su voz todavía se encontraba perdida, demasiado blanda su garganta ante el inmenso alivio que había seguido al terror. La escena no era muy diferente a la que lo había recibido en Nueva York luego de volver en sí, pero las tinieblas nunca habían estado tan cerca de engullirlo entero, como hoy.

Cuando al fin el blanco le dio paso a los colores y las formas, y el ruido se convirtió en una cadena de sonidos coherentes, Tony se detuvo en los detalles y las siluetas, tratando de encontrar algo de realidad en la que aferrarse, de ese mundo que creyó perdido, mientras estaba hundido en el pozo de su terror.

—Stark —el Capitán estaba acuclillado a su costado, en una especie de _déjà vu_ —, Tony, ¿puedes oírme?

Dios se apiadara si algún día admitía lo agradecido que se sintió al ver los ojos del Capitán brillando justo debajo de ese enorme cielo azul —no fuera que el hombre supiera el dominio que ejercía sobre su persona—. Si hace unos instantes habían sido los brazos de las tinieblas los que lo habían mantenido apretado entre sus garras, la claridad de la mirada de Steve Rogers se le presentaba como el abrazo de una madre, diciendo más de lo que las palabras podían expresar. A Tony le gustaría poder decirle a su versión de ocho años que el Capitán América que él conocería muchos años después sería incluso más asombroso de lo que su padre alguna vez le hubiera dicho, y que, aunque tardara en llegar, lo salvaría más veces, incluso, de las que Steve sería consciente.

—Díganme que esta vez Natasha fue la que me dio el beso para despertarme —dijo, cuando encontró la voz nuevamente; sus ojos todavía puestos en Steve.

—No te halagues tanto Stark. Por tu cara parece que no creíste que viniéramos a buscarte.

Había un poco de reproche en su voz, y Tony tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia el cielo, seguro de que éste se caería en cualquier momento. La Natasha sutilmente demostrativa que tenía enfrente le daba más miedo que la experta espía de la desaparecida agencia SHIELD. Porque ésta que demostraba —a su manera— preocupación por él, destruía la coraza que rodeaba su corazón, dejándolo desprotegido si es que algún día decidía marcharse para dejarlo solo, en uno de los tantos rincones de su casa, esperando una mano amiga que lo rescatara de su soledad. Y Tony tuvo que reprocharse, pues le había fallado a cada uno de sus compañeros de lucha; sus camaradas; sus amigos… Tony había dudado de ellos cuando la oscuridad lo puso contra la pared. Y se sintió culpable. Era seguro que no podrían estar siempre para él, pero ya debería saber que harían lo posible e incluso lo imposible, para socorrerlo, tal cual él haría lo mismo por ellos de necesitar su ayuda.

—Si de besos se trata, el Capi podrá darte uno luego de que terminemos la misión, Stark —le dijo burlón, Clint—, eso, si es que te portas bien y confías un poco en que podamos terminarla sin ti, oh, magnánimo señor de la armadura.

Pasmado como estaba, sus ojos —lo único que podía mover— se desplazaron hasta posicionarse en el rostro de Steve quien ahora se encontraba levemente sonrojado, difícilmente adaptado a la soltura de esta nueva era. Ni todos los _Tony Stark_ del mundo, podrían cambiar eso, y era algo que a él le agradaba.

—Basta de parloteo señores —decidió intervenir Natasha—. Tenemos todavía androides a los que patearle el trasero. Clint —le hizo un gesto con la mano.

—¡Allá voy mi _Capitana_!

Vio como sus compañeros se dispersaron por entre los escombros una vez se aseguraron de que el Capitán podría ayudarlo a salir de la averiada armadura.

—Déjanoslo a nosotros, hoy, Tony —le dijo, mientras tomaba su escudo—, nos toca quedarnos con el crédito —y le palmeó el hombro, dejando que su mano descansara allí unos momentos, tal vez tratando de preguntarle y decirle todo lo que no podía poner en palabras estando bajo fuego enemigo.

—... cada tanto les toca —le respondió, finalmente, con una sonrisa que quiso mostrar su prepotencia marca _Stark_ , pero que sólo logró transmitir lo agradecido que estaba para con él. Los brazos y piernas todavía le dolían de su encuentro con las tinieblas, pero más que nada era ese leve temblor lo que aún no podía controlar del todo. Steve le devolvió la sonrisa con unas gotas de exasperación, tranquilo al ver que iba volviendo a ser el de siempre. Con otra palmeada en su hombre, se dio la vuelta, para volver a la pelea.

De a poco, la calma fue regresando a Tony, y con ella su cordura. El niño que fue podría haber dudado de la imagen del Capitán que guardaba en su memoria, pero el de carne y hueso, que ahora se alejaba, no lo había defraudado. Eso era algo que debía meterse en la cabeza. Y seguramente, un beso podría ayudar a fijar la idea.

—¡Me portaré bien! —le gritó, mientras buscaba refugio fuera de la zona de batalla. Y a lo lejos pudo ver cómo el Capitán América, en toda su gloria, trastabillaba ante la idea de lo que vendría a la noche.


End file.
